criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakaway IRA Faction
|type = Terrorist Group |origin = Ireland |operation = International |affiliation = Formerly IRA, apparently independent now |leader = Ian Doyle |members = 8 known |appearance = Valhalla }} The Breakaway IRA Faction is a terrorist group which is active in Season Six of Criminal Minds. Its leader, Ian Doyle, is driven by a personal vendetta against Prentiss. Background The group was led by Ian Doyle before and after his time in prison. They follow his commands without question and are willing to kill their own in order to preserve their organization. It is mentioned that the group has its origins in the IRA, a real-life Irish paramilitary organization, but currently appears to be working independently. Sometime in the early 2000s, the organization was infiltrated by JTF-12, an Interpol team of profilers of which Emily Prentiss was a member. Having infiltrated the faction by posing as an arms dealer and seducing Doyle, she was instrumental in bringing the group down and getting him incarcerated. However, the organization became active again when Doyle escaped from prison, killing a motorist in the process. Season Six Sense Memory After watching Prentiss being taken away by Interpol, Doyle realizes that she was a mole and calls an unidentified person, stating, "They got her." before being arrested by two Interpol agents. The call receiver was most likely a member of the faction. Valhalla (Part 1) They begin their rampage in DC by killing several members of a counter intelligence agency responsible for Doyle's transportation to prison and their families. The BAU investigates the victims and finds their connection to Doyle. They also realize that Byron Delaney is next on their hit-list, and Prentiss and Morgan rush to Delaney's home only to find him dead and his four killers attempting to make their getaway. The two agents engage in a gunfight with the four men, and Prentiss manages to injure one of their opponents. The injured man is then shot and killed by one of his own allies. As the remaining three drive away, the man who shot his compatriot is revealed to be Doyle. They are then seen accompanying Doyle as he stalks Prentiss. Lauren (Part 2) In Lauren, Prentiss is captured by the group during a failed attempt to kill Doyle. She is taken to their HQ and held captive. There, Doyle forces her to order the hit of Jack Fahey. When the BAU and SWAT raid the place, all of the guards and other members are apparently killed. Doyle, hearing the gunfire approaching, flees off-screen and isn't seen for the rest of the episode. Modus Operandi Not much about the group's first activities is known. When they killed in Valhalla, they targeted people responsible for Doyle's incarceration and their families. They would typically strike at night, wearing white masks to conceal their faces, infiltrate the house, take Doyle's handlers hostage and make him or her watch their husbands/wives and, if possible, children get executed. The victims were often executed with suppressed gunshots and the massacres covered up in some way, such as staging a gas explosion or making it look like a familicide-suicide. They later attacked Prentiss and Morgan with automatic firearms at Byron Delaney's house. Known Members *Ian Doyle *Liam *Calum *Five to six unnamed members *Numerous other unnamed members Known Victims *Numerous unspecified crimes committed prior to Doyle's incarceration that got them recognized by Interpol *Presumably killed numerous unnamed victims prior to Doyle's incarceration *Paris, France: Jeremy Wolff *Brussels, Belgium: The McCallister family **Sean McCallister **An unnamed mother **Sean and his wife's unnamed daughter *Washington, D.C., U.S.: **Two couples killed on the same night: ***Ron and Lauren Cosenza ***Kerry and Frank Fagan **The attack at Byron Delaney's house: ***Byron Delaney ***Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan *Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.: **David Rossi and Ashley Seaver **Jack Fahey Appearances *Season Six **Sense Memory **Valhalla **Lauren Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorist Cells